DisneyLand Above and Beyond
by bigeareevee
Summary: The do's and don't s of Disneyland hussle and bussle described with Ash, Misty, and Brock.


DisneyLand and Beyond Part One The Plane Trip: 

Ash:Misty! What's that pounding and sawing noise.

Misty:I think it's coming from Brock.

Brock:I know nothing about it!

Ash:Misty, where are you hiding.

Misty:I'm in this bag of dirty underpants.

Ash:Well I'm in a suitcase with the initials ME. Must mean me.

Misty:I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! IT STINKS IN HERE!

Misty pops out of a bag of used underpants.

Ash:Well I think we've been hiding enough, lets get out.

Speaker:This is the captain speaking we've climbed to 50,000 feet.

Misty:I think we better stay in the cargo hold for now,

Ash:Yes. But we better find Brock.

They search all of the bags until they come to a crappily assembled outhouse.

They open the door.

Brock:AHHHH! SOMEONE'S IN HERE!!!

Ash and Misty find Brock reading a magazine and sitting on a box labeled POT.

Ass:What the hell are you doing in there!

Misty:Why are you in an outhouse?

Brock:Well I really had to go and I was stowed away in an Easy-to-Assemble Outhouse kit. So I put the two and two together and I got 5.

Ash:You didn't really...go...y'know.

Brock:I was trying until you came in. I have a slight constipation now.

Speaker:This is your captain. We are being attacked by a Russian Havoc helicopter they are warning uus to be prepared. We are being boarderd. Mr. Eisner get down.

Bullets ricochet in the cargo hold.

Brock:OW! That one hit me in the butt! Oh, now I really got to go!

Terrorist on speaker:We have taken control of you ship.

The screen pauses. PeeWee Herman steps onto screen.

PeeWee:Hello kids. HAA HAA! The good people of WNCB have allowed me to tell you that this is known as a POOP. Or a Plane Out Of Point. Or when terrorists knock a ship out of patrolled airspace and take control. HAA HAA! I hope you have learned something.

Screen starts.

Terrorist:I heard a voice down here.

PeeWee(quietly)Uh-oh, I better be quiet...*Loudly*HAA HAA! *Quietly*Oops.

Terrorist:There you are. You're going out the door.

He shoves Peewee out the door.

PeeWee:HAA HAA! I always bring a parachute! HAA HAA!

In midair a man in a suit drops next to him.

Man:Sorry, we had to hock your parachute because the show isn't making as much money as it did in the late '80s.

PeeWee:HAA H-uh? But you have a parachute let me grab onto you.

Man:No this is mine.

The man's parachut deploys and PeeWee falls.

PeeWee:AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhHhhhhHHhhH!

Ash:We don't want to suffer the same fate as PeeWee so lets sneak into the cabin.

They sneak into the cabin.

Ash:Ooh, plush carpeting. This must be a private jet.

Brock:I don't care! My butt really hurts!

Misty:Shut Up the both of you!

Terrorist:Gimme all your money

Misty:That must be ME, Mike Eiseeneer.

ME:You'll hear from my lawyer!

Ash:We have to save him.

Misty:But with what.

Ash:Butt is right. I have an Ass grenade!

Ash pulls out a butt figure from his shirt.

He pulls the cord and throws it at the terrorist.

When it hits him it makes a large farting sound and green gas spreads.

Terrorist:Who threw that!!!

A second terrorist comes up behind Ash and Misty and grabs them.

Terrorist:Ah! It was you two!

Ash:Two! Where's Brock?

Brock:is this the bathroom?

He pulls on a door labeled Emergency exit.

ME:No you'll suck all the air out of the cabin.

Brock opens it and it sucks all the terrorists out.

Ash closes the door.

Ash:We saved you balding man.

ME:WHEW! You saved my life!

Misty:It was nothing.

Ash:Give us something!

ME:Well I have a free pass to DisneyLand.

Ash:Woo! Hoo! We're going to DisenyLand.

Misty:But there are three of us.

Ash:Too bad!

Captain:We'll be landing at LAX soon. You should be able to catch a shuttle to DisneyLand from there.

TO BE CONTINUED...In DisneyLand....

Part Two THe Adventure 

Ash:Free pass free pass, duh duh duh duh ree ass.

Misty:Ash! There's only one free pass. How are we supposed to get in!

Brock:I wanna go on a ride waaaahhhhh! Goo Goo! Oops that slipped out.

Ash:That gives me an idea! Stay here.

Ash goes away and returns with a large stroller.

Misty:What is this?

Ash:This is your ticket in the park. I checked children under 2 get in free today!

Brock:How am I supposed to pass as a baby.

Ash:You're not!!! Misty is.

Misty gets in the stroller and covers the rest of her body up.

Ash:Okay now you get under the stroller and stick your head up this hole.

Ash pushes the stroller along.

Misty:Aw man! Look at that line!

Ash:Out of the way! Friend of the Head of the Disney Corp.! Move it Udder chin. Out of the way blimpo!

Ash pushes his way to the front of the line.

Ticket taker:Tickets.

Ash hands over his pass.

Ticket taker:Where's her ticket.

Ash:She's one and a half.

Ticket taker:Oh how cute. She's awfully large.

Ash:Well she weighed 13 pounds at birth.

Ash pinches her cheeks.

Ash:She just loves her plush starfish toy.

Ash pulls on Brocks hair.

Ash goes through the gate and proceeds towards mainstreet.

They go towards a large screen, a new attraction called Largo View.

Ash:The coast is clear. Come out.

What they were doing boomed on the speakers and showed on the screen.

Misty:Good, nobody saw us.

Two guards grab Brock and Misty.

Ash:Oh my God! They snuck in in my stroller! What did you do to my baby!

Ash starts shaking Brock.

Brock:Ash stop shaking so hard I still have to go!

The guards drag them away.

Guard:You wil be thrown in the brig.

Misty:I thought those were in ships?

He throws them into the pirate ship in the Pirates of the Carribean.

Misty:Oh.

Ash:Time to enjoy the fruits of the theme park.

Ash goes into a bathroom

Brock:MY ASS IS GONNA BLOW!!!

Misty:EEW!

Brock farts really loud...

Jessie:AW MAN NOW IT SMELLS LIKE FART IN HERE!

James:Who blew up the cheese?!

Meowth:EEEEEEEHGGGGGGG!!!

Misty:Team Rocket!

James:That's right we got caught by Nazi shock troops and now we're POWs

Brock:I feel another one!

KABLAAAAMMMMMM....FFFRRRRTTTTTTT!

Misty puts on gas mask.

Misty:Really?

Meowth:No. We really beat up a Mickey Mouse and we got thrown in here.

Ash:Now what should I ride first? The Matterhorn the submarine thingie or maybe just relax in the Tiki room.

Ash walks into the line for the Tiki garden.

After awhile Ash finally gets into the room.

Birds:TIKEEEE!!!!

Ash walks towards the birds and they start playing the Tiki song on his head.

Ash:Call off your demon birds!

The birds keep playing his head like a drum.

Misty:So...Team Rocket...You have an escape plan?

Jessie:Why should we tell you?

Misty:I'll trade you two tic tacs and Brock's wig.

James:Deal.

Misty goes over to Brock and pulls on his hair.

Brock:OwOwOwOwOwOw! It's real!

Misty:When I said wig I meant underpants.

Misty gives them the tic tacs and the underpants.

Brock checks his pants.

Brock:Where'd you get those?

Meowth:The plan is as follows...We plan to go through that door over there...

Misty:That's you plan?! I want my tic tacs back!

Brock:What about my pants?

Ash:See if I'll ever go in there again!

Ash goes into Adventure Land.

Ash:Yes the good ol' Indiana Jones ride.

Ash waits in line.

Sign reads:Wait from this point...God knows...

Misty:I using your plan! HA!

Brock:To freedom!

They all rush out the door.

Guard:Escape, Escape. Should we follow.

Radio:Negative we have a man who littered in Toon Town. Intercept.

Misty and Brock run and run until they finally catch up with Ash.

Ash:how did you get here?

Misty:Don't Ask.

Ash:Well it's our turn now.

They get in the front of the car.

Ride:Do not stare into the eyes of MARA!

Ash:I'm not lookin...

Ride:INFIDELS! YOU SHALL SUFFER YOUR FATE!

Ash:I kept my part of the bargain... ALRIGHT! WHO LOOKED!

Crowd:SHUT UP!!!

Misty:Yeah Ash!

Ride:Turn LEFT!

Ash:Oh no! The steering wheel is jammed I can't turn!

The ride turns.

Ash:Phew!

CROWD:SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ash:Oh my God! This bridge will fall! I have to do something!

Crowd:SHUT...

MISTY*Loudly*:UP!!!!!!!!!!!

The car goes across bridge.

Ash:PHEW!

The ride goes under a volcano.

Ash:FIRE! HOT! FIRE!

Speaker system:SHUT UP!

The ride comes near a snake.

Ash:Snake! I hate snakes! I'm out of here!

Ash jumps out of the car.

The ride stops and the lights go on.

Crowd:Thanks for ruining it for us!

A cast member escorts everyone off the ride.

Team Rocket climbs to the top of the Matterhorn.

Jessie:With this magno ray we will be able to steal everybody's pocket change.

Meowth:You mean this refridgerator magnet/

Meowth holds up a magnet that says welcome to hawaii.

Ash:I'm starved lets go get some food.

They walk for awhile until they reach a place called Gepetto's Fart Food.

Misty:I'm also hungry.

Brock:I'm not hungry but I really got to go!

Ash:Wait! We don't have any money!

Misty:Yeah!

Brock:FARRRTTT!

Ash:I know! We sell our cow.

Misty:Cow?

Ash:Yeah! He's right over there.

Chained to a fence was a cow.

Ash:I knew having a cow would come in handy.

Soon they had $2000.

They walk into the Fart Food Store.

Ash:Eew! It smells like fart in here.

They look at Brock.

Brock:Don't look at me! I haven't been here before.

About twenty fat butted people ate food and farted in synch.

Chew Chew Fart Fart Chew Chew Fart Fart...

Ash walks up to the cashier.

Ash:I'll take Two Gas Ball delights.

He hands Ash spaghetti.

They eat.

Jessie:Take that unwitting citizen!

She points the magnet at someone.

Meowth:J-j-j-j-ames! There's the abominable snow man!

James:Sure...

Snow Creature:RRRROOUUUGGGG!

Team Rocket:AHHHHH!!!!!!!

James:I thought those thing were robotic.

Snow Man takes off head.

Man:They are... I just like scaring people. By the way you're under arrest.

Ash:Ah... Such a nice meal. Now lets go ride the submarine ride!

They get on the submarine.

Ash:I hope this is nothing like a ship that will remain nameless, because when ever some one mentions the name I wet my pants because of my traumatic time on the ship.

Misty:You mean the SS ANNE!!!!!!!!!!!

Ash:Look what you made me do!

A large puddle forms around Ash's feet.

Brock farts loudly.

Brock:WHERE'S THE CAN!!!!  
Captain:Are you referring to a toilet? There's one over there.

Brock runs over too it and it explodes.

Brock(contentedly):Ahhhhhh...

Ash and Misty ride the ride and get off.

Ash:Getting dark! TIME FOR FIRE WORKS!

Ash and Misty run over to Toon Town and sneak into the fire works yard.

Ash:Look a control panel!

Misty:I hear If you fire a fire work off cue it can blow up in your face.

Ash:Nonsense.

Ash starts pressing buttons.

Fireworks sparkle.

Ash:Ooh! Finale button!

He presses it and the panel blows up.

Guards appear behind them.

The guards grab them and eject them from the park.

Ash:We're close friends of Mike Eisner! You'll be sorry!

Misty:Where's Brock?

Epilogue

Jessie, James, and Meowth:We're innocent! We didn't mean to climb the MatterHorn.

Brock:Why am I in this jail cell?

Guard:Destruction of Disney Property...and we're animating your experiences in a story called Gas Attacks, Fragrent or Deadly... 


End file.
